


riposte

by kuryakin



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Norribeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuryakin/pseuds/kuryakin
Summary: After the horrors of the Isla de Muerta, James charges his officers with looking after Elizabeth while he tends to matters aboard theDauntless. Their efforts are less than subtle, however, and once aware of this agenda, an indignant Elizabeth devises a plan to get back at her fiancé—and enlists the aid of Theodore Groves, James’ closest friend.Set a few days after the Battle of Isla de Muerta in COTBP, on the journey back to Port Royal. Canon-divergent (mostly because, once again, Elizabeth and James are happily engaged).
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann & Theodore Groves, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann, Theodore Groves & James Norrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	riposte

**Author's Note:**

> this work is dedicated to my brilliant, wonderful, and incredibly kind friends in the Norribeth server—Elle, Katy, Karo, Maggie, Sarah, and Victoria—who have made my days far brighter and more joyous than I could've anticipated, and for Katherine, for whom the _Robinson Crusoe_ reference is intended. ♡

There are few things Elizabeth treasures more than journeying across the open water—waves licking at the sides of the ship; the current gently swaying the vessel—yet in this moment aboard the _Dauntless_ , she is utterly, _dreadfully_ , bored. 

Perhaps it is because her recent encounters with undead pirates and cursed Aztec gold had only amplified her longing for adventure, or that the returning voyage to proper society seems far more stifling than ever before, or that she spends most of her time alone, touring the ship during quiet periods or otherwise occupying herself while she awaits her fiancé’s retirement each evening.

James had insisted she have his quarters for the remainder of the journey, though had refused to occupy them with her despite her fervent protestations that there was nothing improper about a gentleman and his betrothed sharing lodgings. 

Beyond his infuriating displays of herculean restraint, however, Elizabeth notes that James has seemed markedly more... _attentive_ toward her in recent days, even more so than is accustomed. Though still mindful of the laws of propriety, he is much more forthcoming with small displays of affection normally reserved for their more private moments. 

He is far more tactile, to be sure; reflexively extending a steadying arm or a staying hand upon her own, and the gentle intimacy of the acts leaves her skin _burning_. His instinctual awareness of her presence ignites a deep yearning within her, and she resents the mistress of his command that forces her to disentangle herself from him. She suspects the recent shift in his behavior is in part to assuage his own anxieties by ensuring her proximity to him, a tangible confirmation that he has not lost her yet again.

Whatever the reason, she is quietly grateful for the change.

She is considerably _less_ grateful for the persistent, prodding interruptions that have plagued her relentlessly over the course of the day. Each hour, like clockwork, she is disturbed by yet another cherubic marine with an offering of clean linens, fresh water, or fabricated updates regarding the progress of their voyage poorly masquerading as urgent information.

She has taken to slipping out of the room and perusing the nooks and crannies of the vessel at the stroke of each hour, a petty game of hide-and-seek to preserve the fraying edges of her patience.

Nearly two hours have passed undisturbed, and the broken pattern convinces Elizabeth she is at last safe to remain in her cabin. Lulled by this sense of security, she reclines atop the small cot on the far edge of the room.

She is four pages into a smuggled copy of _Robinson Crusoe_ before a sudden rap at the door pierces the stale air, the startling interruption eliciting an irritated sigh from her lips. She drops her feet to the floorboards with a petulant _thud_ , quietly cursing to herself as she swings open the oak door to fend off yet another pest. 

This time it is Theodore Groves, James’ closest friend and most trusted confidant. He greets her with a small pillow and a folded—albeit tattered—blanket, warm eyes shining brightly at her.

Elizabeth does not often have the opportunity to converse with the Navy men, but of those with whom she is familiar, Theo is her favorite. He is among the smattering of men aboard who do not regard her as either fragile cargo or an unwanted harbinger of misfortune, and their interactions are always sufficiently proper yet never stifling. He is a man of good humor and a better heart; one of the few men in her life who seems solely interested in her companionship.

“Apologies for the disturbance, Miss Swann, but I thought you might like something to make the conditions a bit more comfortable.”

Her expression softens a bit upon receiving him, and she accepts his kindness with a grateful smile. 

“I’m most appreciative of your consideration, Theo, although...” She trails off, her gaze drifting to the assortment of linens stacked upon the nightstand. “I fear I am sufficiently supplied from Lieutenant Gillette’s visit just an hour ago, and Mr. Stevens’ before that.”

She reverts her attention to him, one sculpted brow arched in bewilderment. Theo shifts awkwardly, his face falling for a fleeting moment before returning to its chipper standard. 

“Ah, well!” he exclaims, clearing his throat and anxiously patting the pleats of his uniform. “It appears Lieutenant Gillette has elected to shirk his own duties in favor of pilfering mine. Please accept my sincerest apologies, Miss Swann.” 

Elizabeth remains unmoved, her gaze narrowing to a dubious point.

_What is he hiding?_

She ventures a second, more direct attempt.

“I must say, I recognize it‘s been quite some time since I’ve been aboard a naval vessel, but I don’t seem to recall the officers being so... _attentive_." She punctuates the last syllable like a wave crashing onto the shore and sweeping Theo into its depths.

Just as he is about to succumb to the current, the recesses of his mind produce a lifeline he prays will bolster the weight of Elizabeth’s inquisition. He straightens himself as if he is an animal inflating his size to fend off an encroaching predator. 

“Yes, well. We’re merely abiding by naval procedure for hosting civilians aboard, and principally important ones at those.” He smiles brightly at her, hoping his meager explanation will dissuade further interrogation.

Elizabeth, however, will not be deterred. 

_A game is afoot, then? So be it._

“Is that so?” she goads, her tone saturated with a honeyed lacquer that sends a chill down Theo’s spine. “It’s interesting you should say as much, because I’m quite the voracious consumer of literature on naval procedure and have never come across such a custom.”

Her eyes fixate on Theo’s for an exceedingly uncomfortable duration, two unrelenting hatchets chipping away at his splintering defenses.

“How unusual!” he sputters, the proclamation escaping him like a gasp. He pauses for a moment to collect himself, then continues. “Perhaps it is located in one of the volumes in the Commodore’s library. Shall I escort you to his office?”

It is clear the inquisition is less a legitimate invitation than a panicked attempt at distraction, which only serves to embitter her further. He turns on his heel to leave, but Elizabeth is quicker. 

“ _Theo_ ,” she calls, adopting the tone of a mother chastising her wayward son. 

The lieutenant slowly pivots to face her, his cheeks coloring a light pink and manifesting a sheepish grin.

“Yes, Miss Swann?”

Elizabeth scoffs at his affected coyness in a vain attempt to conceal her hurt. Surely the other men take her for a fool, but Theodore Groves? No, she has had enough.

“Though you are a far more stalwart opponent than I might have anticipated, I find my patience for this charade wearing thin. You’re hiding something, and I want to know what it is.”

She folds her arms across her chest, her jaw set. She will remain like this for hours if she must. Military men may be trained in patience and resolve, but not even the most seasoned admiral can rival the tenacity of a woman reared in a society that all but mandates her silence and obedience.

They have expected her to be porcelain, and she has weaponized those shards.

_Game, set,..._

And he cracks.

“James tasked me with watching over you in his absence, but he implored us not to let on.” The words tumble clumsily from his mouth, as if it has taken every ounce of restraint to prevent them from escaping. “I had initially sent Gillette and Stevens in my place in order to avoid detection, though it appears that has proven... futile.”

“Futile indeed,” Elizabeth spits back. “And just what leads you men to believe I need ‘watching over’?”

Theo rubs the back of his neck with a clammy palm, suddenly aware that he is mirroring the mannerisms he so often mocks James for adopting in the presence of the Governor’s daughter. He scours his mind for a response that will not further draw her ire, yet finds none of the options suitable.

Unbridled honesty it is, then. 

“Elizabeth,” he begins, his sudden sincerity catching her off guard. “You are a formidable woman, scathingly bright and undaunted by much of what renders others incapacitated. You have withstood things that many of my men would have cowered behind. I have a tremendous deal of respect for you.”

He pauses for a moment to meet her gaze, searching for any indication that he has overstepped his bounds. Her expression is decidedly neutral, though the indignant glint in her eyes has softened slightly.

“I cannot presume how it must feel to be consistently fussed over in the manner I assume is your custom, and I imagine it grows quite tiresome for a woman of your independent nature.”

Another beat. 

Elizabeth remains silent, awaiting the delivery of the statement to which he seems to be building. His eyes drop to the floorboards, and Elizabeth notes she has never observed such earnestness from him before. His trepidation is familiar, though it adopts a far less frantic character than that of James’.

“You know I would never seek to betray James’ confidence, but you must understand that... the days before we found you, James was...” he trails off, and his brows furrow into a thick dark curtain over his eyes. “Well, I’ve never seen him in such a way. To be candid, he was nothing short of distraught. A distant observer wouldn’t have noticed a thing, but I’ve served with James for many years, and have learned to read him much in the same manner I presume you have. He has his tells.”

A soft smile ghosts across his features, as if to signal a shared and treasured understanding of the steadfast man whom they both love so dearly and yet so differently. Elizabeth returns the offering in kind, tension diffusing from her frame like steam.

_A fine man._

“Thank you, Theo. Your candor is a rare currency.”

He nods reverently in acknowledgment and heads toward the door, but Elizabeth catches him once again.

“However,” she calls, hints of mischief coloring her voice. “I don’t think James’ attempts to deceive me should proceed unpunished, and I’d like to enlist your assistance in remedying that.”

Theo breaks into a gleeful smile that illuminates the whole of his features, settling himself in a small wooden chair near the door and leaning forward with a boyish eagerness.

“What did you have in mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally intended to be a one-shot, but it became quite longer than I anticipated, so I decided it best to break into two chapters. at any rate, thank you so much for reading! your incredibly kind kudos and comments are the bright spots in my day! ♡


End file.
